


El principio del final

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Best Friends, Chronic Illness, Drama, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mild Language, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: "— Probaremos todos los tratamientos que haya – dice el pelirrojo entre dientes, intentando que no le tiemble la voz — Y pronto estarás bien.— Pero el doctor dijo que...— Ese doctor no tiene ni puta idea – gruñe frunciendo el ceño — Te pondrás bien, te lo juro. ¿Hemos pasado por cosas peores, verdad? - fuerza una sonrisa — Una maldita enfermedad no va a vencernos. Dentro de un tiempo nos estaremos riendo de todo esto."





	El principio del final

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Escrito sin ánimo de lucro, por y para fans.

**EL PRINCIPIO**

Kid y Killer se criaron en Grand Line, el orfanato más pobre y con peor reputación de la ciudad. Kid había perdido a sus padres junto con su brazo izquierdo en un accidente; Killer había sido abandonado por su familia. Desde el primer día fueron como uña y carne. Crecieron juntos, se metieron en cientos de problemas juntos y salieron de ellos, también juntos. Nada ni nadie había podido ni podría separarlos jamás.

**UN AÑO ANTES**

Pizza, cerveza y videojuegos ¿podía existir un plan mejor para un martes por la noche? Killer estaba recostado perezosamente en el sofá y Kid sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, tan cerca de la pantalla que podría comérsela. En la mesa había cajas vacías de pizza, un cenicero lleno a rebosar y latas de cerveza en cantidades industriales. El reloj ya marcaba la 1 de la madrugada.

— ...Y volví a ganar – dijo Killer.

Kid emitió un gruñido de protesta y golpeó el mando de la _Play Station_ como si éste tuviera la culpa de sus derrotas.

— ¡Solo has tenido suerte! – protestó — ¡Este puto mando no funciona bien!

— Usa el mío – ofreció el rubio.

Kid asintió e intercambiaron los mandos, pero en apenas cinco minutos Killer había vuelto a ganar. El pelirrojo exclamó todas las palabrotas que conocía (que no eran pocas). No había conseguido ganar ni una sola de las partidas que habían jugado esa noche.

— La culpa es de esta jodida prótesis de mierda – gruñó acusando a su brazo ortopédico.

— Si quieres puedo jugar con una sola mano – sugirió Killer.

— Ni de coña, no necesito que me des ventaja – replicó el pelirrojo — ¡Juguemos otra vez!

— Tío, es muy tarde, tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza...

— ¡Deja de poner excusas y coge el puto mando!

Killer puso los ojos en blanco y con un suspiro de resignación hizo caso a su malhumorado novio. Tras unas cuantas partidas más, Kid consiguió ganar por fin y lo celebró con un grito que seguro despertó a todos los vecinos del edificio.

— Enhorabuena – dijo Killer secamente — Ahora vayámonos a dormir de una vez...

El pelirrojo perdió su expresión de alegría inmediatamente y la sustituyó por una mueca de enfado.

— ¿Acaso me has dejado ganar?

— No, claro que no – contestó Killer con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡¡Me has dejado ganar!! - le acusó Kid.

— ¿Qué importa quién gane? Vamos a la cama, es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar.

— ¡Que le den a la maldita fábrica! - exclamó haciéndole tomar el mando de la videoconsola de nuevo — Jugaremos hasta que yo gane ¡Y más te vale emplearte a fondo, porque me daré cuenta si pierdes aposta otra vez!

Killer rodó los ojos y con un bostezo se resignó a pasar la noche en vela jugando. Iban a necesitar litros y litros de café al día siguiente.

El pelirrojo tenía toda su atención puesta en el juego, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados dejando escapar de vez en cuando algunos gruñidos y maldiciones.

Tiempo después, recordaría esos momentos con una sonrisa. Y es que en aquellos días Kid fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque aún no era consciente de ello.

**FOTOGRAFÍAS (PARTE I)**

Kid inspecciona el armario en búsqueda de cualquier cosa de valor que pueda vender, cuando encuentra una vieja caja de zapatos. Es de Killer. La abre con curiosidad y descubre un montón de fotografías en su interior.

La primera es relativamente reciente. Están en un festival de rock al que asistieron el verano anterior, antes de que su vida se desmoronase por completo. Kid sonreía como un tiburón y sostenía una enorme jarra de cerveza con su brazo postizo mientras que con el otro abrazaba los hombros de Killer. El rubio reía tapándose la boca con una mano. Es la última foto que se habían tomado juntos.

Detrás hay una mucho más antigua, pero Kid se sorprende de las semejanzas que tiene con la anterior. Eran todavía muy pequeños y estaban en el orfanato. Ambos tenían la ropa sucia y llena de remiendos, el cabello enmarañado y las rodillas raspadas. Kid rodeaba a Killer por los hombros con su único brazo y sonreía mostrando todos los dientes. Killer sonreía también, tapándose la boca como de costumbre. Es su primera fotografía juntos y la única que conservan de su infancia.

En la imagen también aparecen otros niños. Kid reconoce a varios: la mitad había acabado en la cárcel y la otra mitad había muerto por sobredosis o en peleas callejeras. Killer y él eran los únicos que se habían mantenido a flote, juntos habían superado todas las dificultades que la vida les puso. Siempre juntos.

**TRES MESES ANTES**

Kid estaba recostado perezosamente en el sofá, viendo la televisión mientras esperaba a Killer. Había salido hacía un buen rato a comprar algo para cenar, pero aún no había llegado. Quizás había mucha cola en el supermercado o se había encontrado con algún conocido. Kid siguió haciendo _zapping_ distraídamente cuando su teléfono vibró con las primeras notas de _"Highway to hell"_.

— Killer, ¿qué carajos haces? - contestó tras leer el nombre — Me muero de hambre y en la nevera solo hay cervezas... Bueno, había.

— Mmm... Esto... Tengo un problema.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose derecho.

— Sí, estoy bien, solo que... - fue bajando la voz como si no quisiera explicar lo que le había pasado — Me he... Me he perdido.

— ¿Te has perdido? - repitió Kid creyendo que no había oído bien — Pensaba que ibas a ir al supermercado de siempre.

— Sí, fui a ese.

— ¿Entonces cómo te has perdido? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo con un gruñido — ¡¿Cómo coño vas a perderte si está muy cerca y has ido mil veces?!

— ¡No estoy bromeando! - respondió el rubio — Kid, sé que suena estúpido pero... De verdad, no sé qué me pasa, pero no consigo recordar cómo volver a casa.

— Ok, ok... - dijo Kid mientras se levantaba — Quédate donde estás pequeño Kil, papi ya va a por ti – dijo con burla.

— Eres imbécil.

— Pero me amas – respondió colgando el teléfono y saliendo de casa.

**UN MES ANTES**

Era una tarde cualquiera y ambos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una aburrida película. A Kid se le ocurrió una idea para animar la situación.

Se acercó al rubio y apartó un mechón de su larga cabellera descubriendo su oreja para mordisquearle el lóbulo. Killer se removió inquieto y dejó escapar un leve gemido que Kid interpretó como una señal para continuar. Empezó a besarle el cuello mientras con la mano le acariciaba el muslo subiendo poco a poco hacia arriba.

— Tío, para... - murmuró Killer.

Kid continuó besándole y tocándole hasta que Killer detuvo en seco la mano que ascendía por su pierna.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres follar? - preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido, ya que su novio rara vez se negaba a una buena sesión de sexo.

— Claro que quiero, pero espera a que se vayan las visitas, puto pervertido – respondió Killer riendo entre dientes.

Estaban solos en casa, en todo el día no habían tenido ninguna visita ni la esperaban.

— ¿Visitas? ¿A quién te refieres? - dijo Kid.

— Joder, pues a Hawkins y Apoo – contestó el rubio señalando el otro sofá, en el cual no había nadie.

Kid estaba a punto de decirle que su broma era una mierda cuando el rubio se levantó.

— ¿Queréis otra birra, chicos? - preguntó Killer yendo hacia la cocina.

Kid tenía los ojos como platos, pensaba que se trataba de alguna estúpida broma, pero el tono de Killer era completamente normal. Desde la cocina siguió hablando con toda naturalidad como si tuviera alguna conversación con sus inexistentes invitados. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— Hey socio, ¿tú quieres otra? - le preguntó a Kid.

El pelirrojo solo asintió vagamente, incapaz de hablar mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

**UN DÍA ANTES**

— Te estoy diciendo que lo que me pasa no es normal – insistió Killer.

— ¡Oh venga, no seas tan paranoico! - contestó Kid sin despegar la vista de su videojuego — Solo es un poco de estrés por el trabajo, en unos días se te pasará.

— Sí, unos días, eso dijiste hace meses – replicó el rubio rodando los ojos — Y sigo igual. O peor.

Kid frunció el ceño y murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones cuando mataron a su personaje por décima vez. Dejó el mando en el suelo y miró a su pareja. Killer tenía la cabeza gacha con las manos apoyadas en la nuca y la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo.

Kid no quería admitirlo, pero era verdad que el rubio llevaba un tiempo comportándose de forma peculiar. Solía estar distraído, tenía cambios de humor con frecuencia, se le olvidaban las cosas, a veces incluso tenía extrañas alucinaciones...

— Eh, vamos, no te preocupes – le rodeó los hombros con el brazo postizo y con la otra mano le alzó el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos — Mañana iremos al médico si eso te tranquiliza, pero ya verás como no es nada importante.

Killer asintió y le besó en los labios.

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL**

Salen del hospital, se meten en el coche e inician el trayecto de vuelta a casa sin decir ni una palabra. Killer va en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana. Kid no aparta la vista de la carretera, aunque sus pensamientos están muy lejos de ahí.

“ _Enfermedad neuronal degenerativa...”_

Kid aprieta el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de la mano derecha se le ponen blancos.

“ _La causa probablemente sea hereditaria...”_

Vaya, así que la zorra de su madre no tuvo bastante con abandonarlo, también le había dejado una mierda de enfermedad.

“ _Sus facultades mentales se reducirán de forma muy significativa en aproximadamente dos años, después probablemente también afecte a su movilidad...”_

— Kid, ¿qué vamos a hacer? - la voz del rubio es apenas un susurro.

El pelirrojo frunce los labios. No tiene ni idea de qué decir. Killer es a quien se le da bien calmar a la gente, quien reflexiona y aporta soluciones y te hace verlo todo desde otra perspectiva. Kid no es bueno en esas cosas.

Frena en seco ante un semáforo.

“ _Hay medicamentos que podrían ralentizar la aparición de algunos los síntomas, pero actualmente no existe ninguna cura...”_

Kid siente que los ojos se le humedecen. Parpadea rápidamente, baja la ventanilla y asoma la cabeza por ella.

— ¡¡Dale, gilipollas, que ya está en verde!! - le grita con demasiada rabia al coche de delante, cuyo conductor responde con un corte de mangas a través del espejo retrovisor.

Vuelve a meter la cabeza en el auto y mira a Killer a la cara por primera vez desde que salieron del hospital. Está llorando. Kid siente como si algo le atravesara el corazón. Le ha visto llorar muy pocas veces, y es una imagen insoportable. Vuelve la vista a la carretera rápidamente.

— Probaremos todos los tratamientos que haya – dice el pelirrojo entre dientes, intentando que no le tiemble la voz — Y pronto estarás bien.

— Pero el doctor dijo que...

— Ese doctor no tiene ni puta idea – gruñe frunciendo el ceño — Te pondrás bien, Kil, te lo juro. ¿Hemos pasado por cosas peores, verdad? - fuerza una sonrisa — Una maldita enfermedad no va a vencernos. Dentro de un tiempo nos estaremos riendo de todo esto.

Killer asiente sin demasiada convicción y no vuelve a abrir la boca en todo el camino. Kid aprieta el volante tan fuerte que los brazos le tiemblan, incluso el ortopédico.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Killer sale de la ducha ya vestido y secándose la larga melena rubia con una toalla. Al abrir la puerta del baño se encuentra con Kid andando de arriba a abajo por el pasillo, con aspecto de estar muy enfadado.

— ¡¡¿Qué cojones es esto?!! - sí, estaba realmente enfadado.

— ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Killer sin alterarse, acostumbrado ya a los arrebatos de su novio.

Kid le planta en la cara una hoja de papel y el rubio echa la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver de qué se trata.

— ¿Qué pasa con esto? - pregunta después de leerlo.

— ¡¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?!! - grita Kid. Le quita el papel de las manos y lee en voz alta — “La eutanasia: condiciones legales y medidas a seguir” ¡¡¿Qué mierda hacía esto en tu mesilla?!!

— Cálmate, solo es un folleto que me dieron esta mañana en el hospital – explica el rubio.

— ¡¿Quién te lo dio?! ¡¡Le sacaré las tripas!! - exclama el pelirrojo cada vez más fuera de sí.

— Yo qué sé, un enfermero cualquiera – dice Killer encogiéndose de hombros — Vamos, no te pongas así.

— ¡¿Qué no me ponga así?! - repite Kid a gritos — ¡¡¿Cómo coño quieres que me ponga después de encontrarte esto?!!

— Kid, solo es un folleto informativo. No voy a hacer eso.

— ¡¡¡¿Y entonces por qué carajo lo guardas?!!! - pregunta cada vez más enfadado. Se pone histérico solo con pensar en su pareja recurriendo a eso, y encima haciéndolo a espaldas suyas.

— ...Por si cambio de opinión – contesta el rubio.

Kid se queda helado por unos segundos para después arder de furia con mayor intensidad.

— ¡NI DE COÑA! - le agarra por el cuello de la camisa — ¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra, ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo!!!

Se miran a los ojos por unos segundos. Los de Killer están tan serenos como siempre; los de Kid echan chispas. Poco a poco se calma y afloja el agarre con el que sujeta al rubio.

— Kid, voy cuesta abajo y sin frenos – dice Killer. Sus palabras caen como una losa sobre los hombros del pelirrojo — Dentro de unos años voy a ser un muñeco de trapo. ¿De verdad quieres verme así?

Kid traga saliva.

— No, pero... Prefiero eso a que estés... - se muerde el labio, no es capaz de terminar la frase. No es capaz de imaginarse un mundo en el que no exista Killer.

El rubio suspira y lo rodea con los brazos.

— Seguiré probando las medicinas que me recomienden. Supongo que alguna tendrá que funcionar, aunque sea por pura estadística ¿no? Quién sabe, puede que incluso encuentren una cura – deja escapar una carcajada amarga que solo hace que Kid se sienta peor — Hey, vamos, no te preocupes. Te prometo que no pensaba en suicidarme ni nada de eso. Ya sabes que no iré a ningún lado sin ti – dice riendo entre dientes.

— Qué idiota eres – masculla el pelirrojo.

— Pero me amas – replica Killer.

Kid solo lo abraza más fuerte.

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

— Estoy hecho un asco – se queja Killer frente al espejo del baño.

Kid lo abraza por la espalda, apoya la cabeza en su hombro y examina su reflejo en el cristal.

— Estás igual que siempre.

— ¿Estás ciego o qué? Fíjate bien – dice Killer.

El pelirrojo entrecierra los ojos esforzándose por encontrar algún defecto en su compañero. Sin duda los largos días de hospital y la cantidad de químicos que meten en su cuerpo le han pasado factura: su piel está más pálida, su cabello menos brillante y sus músculos de acero han perdido algo de tono, pero para Kid todo eso solo son pequeños detalles sin importancia.

— Sigues siendo el tío más caliente del mundo – dice tras unos segundos.

— Esa es una opinión muy poco objetiva – replica el rubio.

— Joder Kil, me gustas desde que eras un crío flacucho y piojoso ¿en serio esperas que sea objetivo?

Killer ríe entre dientes y se gira para darle un beso.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

Un ruido hace despertar a Kid, que deja escapar un gruñido de protesta. La habitación está totalmente a oscuras. Estira el brazo buscando el cuerpo de Killer, pero su mano solo encuentra las sábanas vacías.

Se incorpora sobresaltado y enciende la luz. Suspira de alivio al descubrir al rubio en la habitación; está andando de un lado para otro mientras murmura frases incomprensibles.

— Killer, ¿qué diablos haces?

El rubio se detiene en seco y lo mira, pero no responde. De sus labios escapa una risita nerviosa. Kid chasquea la lengua, lo toma del brazo y lo conduce de vuelta a la cama. Killer se deja guiar y se recuesta en el colchón mientras Kid apaga la luz.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta el rubio unos instantes después — ¿Qué he hecho?

— Nada, no te preocupes, sigue durmiendo – le dice mientras rodea su cuerpo con el brazo.

Últimamente suele desvelarse y hacer cosas raras por las noches, como ponerse a hablar solo, reír o llorar sin motivo o intentar salir a la calle. Kid teme que algún día haga algo peligroso. Decide que instalará cierres de seguridad en puertas y ventanas. También tendrá que hablar con los doctores e informarles de que la nueva medicación no le está ayudando en nada... De hecho, no hace más que empeorar.

**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS**

Todos los médicos que habían examinado a Killer opinaban lo mismo: su enfermedad era rara, grave y avanzaba muy rápido. Pese a todo, continuaban haciéndole todo tipo de pruebas intentando descubrir algo que pueda curarlo o al menos reducir la gravedad de los síntomas, pero aún no habían encontrado ningún remedio efectivo. En poco tiempo Killer había sufrido grandes pérdidas de memoria, problemas de atención y más alucinaciones. Ya había tenido que dejar el trabajo y su vida cotidiana se había alterado por completo. 

Ahora mismo Killer se está sometiendo a unas pruebas especialmente largas y Kid lo espera en la puerta del hospital. Se sienta en el suelo, justo debajo de un letrero de _“prohibido fumar”_ , y enciende un cigarro. Da una larga calada y exhala el humo apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto a Killer? ¿Es una especie de castigo divino? No puede ser, no tiene sentido... Killer es una buena persona, aunque a veces pueda dar la impresión contraria él tiene un gran corazón, es leal, detallista, tranquilo, comprensivo, honesto, valiente... Es simplemente perfecto. Para Kid es mucho más que un novio: es su mejor amigo, su cómplice y compañero de aventuras, su mayor apoyo, el puto amor de su vida.

Quizás... Quizás todo esto no es un castigo para el rubio, sino para él mismo. Eso sí tiene más lógica. Kid es consciente de que no es precisamente la mejor persona del universo; desde pequeño ya era un chico problemático, una mala influencia... Es agresivo, impulsivo, grosero, orgulloso, gruñón, y tiene multitud de vicios que no piensa corregir. Tal vez dios, el karma o lo que sea que controle esta mierda de mundo ha decidido hacerle pagar de una vez por su larga lista de pecados.

¿Pero por qué carajo tiene que sufrir también Killer? No es justo. NO ES JUSTO.

Kid termina su cigarro, arroja la colilla al suelo y maldice a los dioses que han decidido castigarlo quitándole lo que más ama.

**OCHO MESES DESPUÉS**

Es domingo por la mañana y Kid está friendo huevos y bacon para el desayuno; un plato bien lleno de eso y un café cargado es lo único que consigue quitarle la resaca. La noche anterior bebió demasiado. Los médicos les habían dado malas noticias.

“ _Lo sentimos, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero el pronóstico es muy desfavorable... Seguiremos con la medicación, sabemos que no va a mejorar, pero intentaremos que se mantenga en este nivel, quizá...”_

En ese momento Killer aparece en la cocina. Se acaba de despertar. Va descalzo, aún lleva el pantalón del pijama y su cabello está tan despeinado que le tapa media cara.

— Buenos días socio, ¿un café? - pregunta Kid intentando fingir buen humor.

— ¿Ca...fé? ¿Qué es...? - balbucea el rubio.

Kid llena una taza y le muestra el contenido.

— Ah, ya... - dice el rubio al recordar lo que era el oscuro líquido.

— ¿Quieres un poco?

— Vale, sí... - responde Killer asintiendo vagamente con la cabeza — Pero... ¿Quién eres tú?

Kid se queda helado. La taza se le cae de la mano y se hace añicos contra el suelo.

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Law ha conseguido que un hospital psiquiátrico les ofrezca hacerse cargo de Killer gratuitamente. Es un lugar con buena reputación y está situado en su misma ciudad. Allí el rubio estaría bien cuidado y Kid podría visitarlo a menudo, pero el pelirrojo se niega.

— Eustass-ya, piénsalo otra vez, es lo mejor para él – insiste la voz de Law al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Ni de coña, Trafalgar! – dice Kid tajantemente — No pienso dejar que pase el resto de su vida rodeado de locos y desconocidos.

— Sé que no quieres aceptarlo, pero es que él ahora técnicamente también es un “loco” - dice Law despacio, consciente de que al pelirrojo no le van a sentar bien esas afirmaciones — Y tú, bueno... También eres prácticamente un extraño para él.

— Ojalá estuvieras aquí para darte un buen puñetazo en esa bocaza.

— Eustass-ya, entiendo cómo te sientes pero...

— ¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea de cómo me siento! - le interrumpe el pelirrojo.

Por nada en el mundo abandonaría a Killer como quien deja un vehículo viejo en el desguace. Se le parte el corazón solo con imaginarse a su rubio vestido con una camisa de fuerza y rodeado de celadores que no sentirán el menor cariño por él. No puede hacerle eso. Las cosas no están siendo fáciles, pero Kid tiene que ser fuerte por los dos.

Porque puede que Killer haya olvidado quién es Kid, pero Kid siempre recordará quién había sido Killer.

— Piénsalo mejor, ¿ok? - insiste Law — La oferta seguirá en pie. Es lo mejor para él y también para ti.

El pelirrojo cuelga el teléfono sin decir nada más.

**FOTOGRAFÍAS (PARTE II)**

...Hay muchas más fotos en esa caja: unas cuantas en distintos conciertos, y al menos una en cada bar de la ciudad, otra en un partido de fútbol con las caras pintadas de los colores de su equipo, una en la entrada de la fábrica donde habían trabajado por años, una _selfie_ en el bosque donde solían ir de acampada, otra en la playa con Kid lleno de quemaduras por negarse a usar protector solar...

Toda una vida plasmada en imágenes. Kid contempla cada una con detenimiento, sintiendo como un nudo se forma en su garganta.

De repente, una nota de papel se desliza entre el montón de fotografías... Y el pelirrojo se queda sin aliento al reconocer la letra de Killer.

_Para Kid:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque mi enfermedad está ya muy avanzada (si no, deja de hurgar en mis cosas, cabrón)._

_Seguramente ahora sea una persona totalmente distinta a la que conociste, así que quiero aprovechar ahora que aún estoy más o menos bien para decirte dos cosas:_

_La primera es pedirte perdón si me he convertido en una carga para ti._

_La segunda es darte las gracias por todos estos momentos juntos. Ojalá hubiera podido disfrutar de ti aunque solo fuera por unos cuantos años más. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida._

_Te quiero._

_Killer_

Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla hasta caer sobre el papel. Kid se seca rápidamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano y golpea la pared más cercana hasta que le sangran los nudillos.

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS**

Están tumbados en la cama frente a frente. Kid acaricia el cabello de su compañero con la esperanza de obtener alguna reacción.

— Killer... - murmura el pelirrojo — ¿De verdad esto es todo lo que queda de ti?

El rubio no dice nada. Tiene la mirada perdida, como si estuviera viendo a través de Kid, y una sonrisa retorcida está dibujada en su cara de forma permanente.

Kid suspira. No deja de pensar en todas las cosas que ya no podrán volver a hacer. Se acabaron las tardes de cerveza y videojuegos. Se acabaron las noches de fiesta en las que volvían a casa totalmente borrachos caminando apoyados el uno en el otro. Intentar cocinar algo juntos y terminar incendiando la cocina y pidiendo pizza. Los largos viajes con destino indefinido. Meterle mano en la última fila del cine. Follar como animales en los asientos traseros del coche. Discutir sobre a quién le tocaba levantarse de la cama para preparar el desayuno...

Todo el futuro que imaginaron juntos se ha derrumbado como un castillo de naipes.

— Te echo de menos... - susurra acariciando la rubia cabellera.

No hay respuesta.

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Al salir de la ducha Kid se sorprende al ver su propia imagen en el espejo. ¿Cuándo había envejecido tanto? Está más delgado, tiene algunas arrugas nuevas, unas profundas ojeras y su piel ya de por sí pálida ahora parece la de un fantasma.

Es normal. Bebe y fuma más que de costumbre, come poco y duerme aún menos. Killer necesita mucha atención.

Escucha su risa trastornada. Se ha despertado y ya debe ser la hora de su medicación. Kid suspira y abandona el baño.

**DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO DESPUÉS**

Killer está sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y meciéndose lentamente mientras ríe como siempre, perdido en su propio mundo, ajeno a las miles de preocupaciones que rondan la cabeza de Kid.

En la mesa hay una enorme pila de facturas. Kid perdió el trabajo por tomarse demasiados días libres para cuidar de su pareja y ahora trabaja desde casa haciendo algunos arreglos mecánicos para los vecinos, pero gana muy poco con ello. El Estado les da una paga ridícula que apenas alcanza para pagar las medicinas de Killer. Los pocos ahorros que tenían se han agotado, ya han vendido todos los objetos de valor que poseían y el banco se niega a concederles más préstamos hasta que no devuelvan los anteriores.

Kid siente que no puede más. No sabe qué hacer. No es tan fuerte como creía.

**EL FINAL**

Killer engulle la sopa de fideos que le ha preparado Kid. El pelirrojo no prueba bocado, ha perdido el apetito. Mientras mira a su compañero comer se pregunta si estará haciendo lo correcto, si la decisión que ha tomado realmente será lo mejor para ambos... Respira hondo.

El rubio termina de comer y Kid lava la vajilla. Después agarra al rubio del brazo y salen de casa. Abre la puerta del auto (esa chatarra que no ha conseguido vender) ayuda a Killer a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y le abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Después sube él y pone el vehículo en marcha.

El camino es cuesta arriba y la carretera está mal asfaltada. Al viejo coche le cuesta subir. Van despacio, lo cual molesta a Kid. No quiere tener tiempo para pensar. Ha tomado una decisión, la decisión más dura de su vida, y no quiere arrepentirse de ello.

Las vistas son cada vez más hermosas a medida que alcanzan altura. La ciudad se hace más pequeña hasta parecer una maqueta de juguete y el atardecer tiñe el cielo y el mar de un bonito color anaranjado. Pero Kid no presta atención al paisaje.

La risa trastornada de Killer y sus murmullos incoherentes retumban en el coche hasta que poco a poco van disminuyendo cuando el sueño le vence. Sus suaves ronquidos y el ruido del motor son todo cuanto se oye. Kid mira de reojo al rubio para asegurarse de que duerme profundamente. Kid sonríe; los somníferos que le había puesto en la sopa por fin han hecho efecto.

Aumenta la velocidad. Más. Más. Un poco más.

Suelta el volante y pisa a fondo el acelerador hasta que las ruedas dejan de tocar el asfalto.

El coche vuela por el acantilado y Kid aprieta fuerte la mano de Killer por última vez.


End file.
